Fetisha
by Queen Jean-Grey
Summary: When Kiro finds out Shin's secret, how far will Shin go to keep it a secret?


It was a fetish that Shin could not help at hid it from his band mates, simply because he knew that Strify would make him do it in front of all four of them if he found was the only one that Shin knew would only get a chuckle out of it and not get turned on since Romeo was the only one that made his sexuality clear on his myspace, which despite the small little kiss that he'd given Kiro at the first headlining NYC show, was , now Yu would most likely be the one to cheer Shin on while he was doing it, which was one of the things that Shin did not like at Shin on was like committing suicide, it would just piss him off and get him out of the Kiro, Kiro was the one that Shin was unsure about and especially did not want him to find out about it because well, quite frankly, Shin had a major crush on Kiro, and as far as Shin was concerned, he thought Kiro would never ever return the feelings.

That was one thing that Shin was dead wrong may have been good at reading people but he wasn't that good at reading did not know that Kiro had fantasies about him on a regular basis and that every time there was a kiss onstage, how Kiro wished that it was Shin that he was kissing instead of Yu or Strify, hence the reason why Kiro's reaction to Romeo's kiss had been a very simple What-the-fuck were times when Kiro wanted to reach right over Shin's drum set and throw the poor younger man off of tempo and kiss the shit out of him, but didn't for fear of Strify's wrath for upstaging didn't want Strify picking on Shin either like Strify did whenever Shin fucked up during a song.

It was during one of Kiro's Hey-I'm-going-to-raid-Shin's-suitcase-and-blame-it-on-trying-to-find-his-hair-straightener moments that Kiro discovered did this on a regular basis and never once had he came across what he came across this and balls, handcuffs and ties, whips and chains, and a pair of random black cat just peaked Kiro's interest when he saw the cat ears because they were the only thing that did not fit at all.

"Shin, are you into what I think you're into?" Kiro muttered to himself as he pulled each of the things moment that he started to lose thought and drift into a curiosity about each of the items was also the moment that he heard Shin's voice coming down the hall towards the two seconds before Shin opened the door did Kiro manage to stuff everything back inside and decide to sit on Shin's suitcase instead of zipping it closed.

"Kiro, why are you in my hotel room?" Shin asked calmly, surprised as hell that the object of his affection was sitting in the hotel room that he was supposed to share with turned bright pink, which unfortunately was always a tell-tale sign that he was doing something that he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"I want to switch roommates with Yu and I was looking for him to ask 's had enough of my mood swings for a while." Kiro thanked god that he and Strify had had a spat earlier about his bitchiness, which gave him a viable reason to be in Shin and Yu's hotel room.

"He's down in Romeo's room.I'll be happy to get rid of him for fucking snores." Shin managed to keep his composure and not freak out over the fact that he and Kiro were was when he noticed his suitcase underneath Kiro's ass, unzipped. "Kiro, why are you sitting on my suitcase?"

"I erm I fuck." Kiro stood up and slowly backed away from the suitcase as Shin stepped forward to inspect elder man prepared himself to run as Shin noticed the cat ears sticking out of the bag.

"So I've been found must I do to keep you quiet about this, Kiro?" Shin picked up the cat ears and turned them around in his hands before looking up at Kiro.

"There's nothing you have to do to keep me quiet about 's your 's your business with your kinks and fetishes.I mean, if wearing cat ears is your sex fetish then go on." Kiro held his hands up and tried to scoot away toward the door but Shin beat him to it and slammed the door shut on him.

"No, Kiro.I know damned well that you have the biggest mouth in the band and I know that you'll wind up telling do I have to do to get you to keep your mouth shut?" Shin backed Kiro against the door and Kiro began to feel anxiety rise in his had never been this close to Shin, not even when he sat next to Shin in interviews."Anything, Kiro, I'll do anything."Kiro could feel Shin's breath on his face and turned away from it, trying to focus on something else in the room and not on Shin and how Shin was making him so hard yet so nervous being this close to 's voice was husky as he whispered in Kiro's ear. "I know you're bi so this isn't that much of a problem.I'm bi , I will do anything you want to ensure your silence." That was the point where Shin realized what he was saying and how much he wanted Kiro to give in and let him do this to would be about the only time when he had a purpose for getting close to Kiro like this and laying his feelings out.

Kiro just looked up at Shin, at first scared, then realizing what a wonderful opportunity this could get Shin and finally find out what it was like to kiss the drummer and run his fingers through the younger man's hair and maybe, just maybe, that would stop his thoughts of jumping over the drum set and disrupting the show bassist suddenly reached up and smashed Shin's lips against his, his slender fingers making their way to Shin's was surprised at Kiro's sudden show of power, dropping the cat ears in the process of trying to figure out what was going on.

Just out of instinct and want Shin kissed him drove the kisses, lips circling upward,kisses growing slipping in and out of wrapped his arms around Kiro's, dragging his nails down his tilted his head back in response. He was hot and hard and wanted Shin bad. Shin noticed the reaction nd smirked. "You love pain, don't you?" He growled in the older man's ear. Kiro blushed and nodded. Shin bit into Kiro's neck, bringing the blood to the surface.

"God damnit Shin!" He pushed the younger man back and walked towards him in a semi-threatening manner. Shin backed away until he found himself on his back on the bed.

"I-I'm sorry, Kiro.I didn't mean to hurt you that much."

"It's okay, kitten." Kiro rubbed the mark on his neck, wincing at the fact that there was a sudden pain there. "I just wasn't prepared for you to do that." Shin's eyes traveled down Kiro's body and he saw Kiro's bulge and wanted to cup it so felt his own pant tighten, seemingly constricting his member smirked and kicked the cat ears over to Shin, who's eyebrow rose at the movement. "Show me your fetish." A grin crossed Kiro's face as he leaned back against the door, waiting to see if he was right about Shin's fetish.

Shin picked up the ears and purred in delight as he put them on. "Gladly, Kiro." He began to walk toward the bassist, who's breath got caught in his throat when he saw how sexy Shin looked advancing on was closing the distance fast and soon his lips were grazing the smaller man's was backed up against the door as Shin laid his hands on his lips and started to pull Kiro's shirt up, while he leaned forward and began to kiss along Kiro's bassist pulled Shin away from his neck and kissed him softly on the clashed and Kiro was surprised to find that Shin had a small tongue stud that he'd never even noticed, which was obviously because Shin didn't talk much and when he did talk, his mouth didn't open that sucked gently on Shin's tongue, knowing that since there was a stud there, that it would only turn Shin on more by sucking on the 'd had a few girlfriends and a fair few boyfriends, who had their tongues pierced and knew a lot about just how to work with people who had tongue , two shirts were on the floor and hands were traveling all over each other's wanted it to end at all but they knew that they had better get on with it before they both came in their pants.

"Shin, hurry the fuck up." Kiro grinded his hips up against Shin's, causing the taller man to purr.

"Meow." Shin purred in Kiro's ears. "This is my main kink." He hissed as Kiro's lips latched onto his neck, just below his Adam's apple. "I like cat role playing during sex." The drummer began to purr harder as Kiro sucked on his collarbone."If you don't want to get fucked against the door, I suggest that we get to the bed now."

"Okay." Kiro pulled away from Shin and practically dragged Shin over to the stopped suddenly before Kiro pulled him down and pulled out the other things from his bag. "What are you going to do with them, Shin?" Kiro looked rather curiously as Shin picked up the bell and began to run a ribbon though the top of it.

"What do you think, mein Kiro?" Shin smirked as he cut the ribbon and placed the bell around Kiro's neck, tieing it gasped at the coolness of the bell contrasted with the silky feel of the ribbon. "Tanktop off now." His voice was rather demanding and Kiro shed his tanktop as quickly as he picked up the handcuffs and unlocked them, picking up one of Kiro's wrists and locking one cuff around it, before pulling Kiro's arm behind him and locking the cuff around his other wrist.

Kiro whimpered at the coolness of the metal on his warm wrists as Shin pushed him down onto the bed and grabbing another pair of handcuffs from his bag and cuffing it to the metal poles of the bed, before cuffing it to the cuffs that were around Kiro's wrists.

"What's your fetish, mein Kiro?" Shin slinked up and hissed in Kiro's ear as he ran his fingers down Kiro's body, toying with the small bassists nipples for a bit until they pebbled at his touch and Kiro let out tiny moans.

"I like pain, Shin." Kiro felt Shin's lips ghost his neck and prepared himself for Shin to start kissing his , the blond drummer moved up further as his hand ghosted down Kiro's body and latched his lips onto the sensitive spot right behind Kiro's let out a sharp gasp when he felt Shin's lips touch there and felt Shin's other hand brush his hair out of the way, while Shin's hand, the hand that was ghosting down his chest, caressed his stomach. "Shin, kiss me now." Kiro groaned as Shin's hand went down even further and cupped the bulge in his pants.

Shin obeyed and kissed the bassist, softly almost taking part of the very horny mood honestly didn't want to hurt Kiro, but if Kiro wanted it, he was willing to Kiro one night would be better than never having him at of Shin wanted to back out because he knew that by doing this that he would cross one of the boundaries that everyone in the band had, but another part of him egged him on to continue with this and take the chance that God had presented him what Shin didn't know was that the same thoughts where running through Kiro's head.

Kiro was a bit hesitatant because of the fact that he was handcuffed and he'd never ever liked being handcuffed at of his exes had handcuffed him to her bed the one time and basically raped 'd wanted it, yet he hadn't wanted of his mind told him to back out now and save face and never face his fear of handcuffs again, while another part told him that by backing out he'd never get a chance with Shin again.

Are you sure that you want to do this, Kiro? Shin asked in a concerned tone, though, honestly, he didn t really give a damn what Kiro s answer was, because either way, he iwould/i show Kiro his fetish, whether he wanted it or not.

Yes, the bassist answered meekly, and Shin could tell that he wasn t one-hundred-percent certain, but whatever. If Kiro had regrets, he d deal with them later.

Okay then. Lay down on your back, the drummer commanded.

Kiro obeyed and then glanced up at Shin expectantly.

Not wasting any time on trying to be seductive, Shin hurriedly slid Kiro s pants and boxers down his legs, and threw them to the floor.

Kiro shivered slightly at being fully exposed, though the room wasn t the least bit cold. Maybe it was because of the way that Shin was staring at him. Shin was looking at him as if he were prey, to be eaten, or torn apart. In this case, it would probably be both, except that he wouldn t literally be eaten, and he wouldn t quite be torn apart. Close, but not quite.

So now, what does little Kiro want to play with first?

You, he answered without a moment s hesitation, staring at Shin with lust-filled eyes.

Not yet. That will come later. But I guess since you can t decide, I will have to choose for you. Is that alright? Kiro opened his mouth to object, but Shin didn t give him time to speak. Yes, that iis/i alright, Kiro. Good, good. Now, let s see hmmm how about this little guy? Shin asked, holding up the whip. A trace of fear filled Kiro s eyes at the sight it, but still, Shin carried on. Great. We ll start with him. Now, I will give you ten lashings, and if you are silent, you will get what you want. On the other hand, if you aren t silent well, let s just say that that would be very bad for you. Understand?

Yes, Kiro replied, and as quick as lightening, the whip was brought down hard against the bare skin of his chest. He howled out in pain, and looked at Shin, now even more scared than he had been before.

I said not to speak, Shin explained. /iNow,/i do you understand?

Kiro nodded wordlessly, fearful of the wrath of the kitten.

Excellent, Shin purred. Now, ten starting .NOW! he yelled, as he once again brought the whip down on Kiro s chest.

One.

Kiro squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Two.

Three.

Kiro whimpered softly from the pain, but luckily, it was too quiet for Shin to hear.

Four.

Five.

Tears were starting to well up in the bassist s eyes, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he let them spill.

Six.

Seven.

Tears were finally starting to make their way from his eyes, but Shin took no notice, and the blows continued to rain down relentlessly on the older male s skin.

Eight.

The eighth blow was particularly harsh, and Kiro almost screamed in agony, though restrained himself for fear of what might happen if he disobeyed Shin s orders.

Nine.

And just when Kiro thought that he could bear it no longer, the lashings ceased. He waited for the tenth blow, but it never came.

He dared to open his eyes just enough to look at Shin, who was standing there looking at him with a hint of concern in his eyes.

What? Kiro asked.

Are you okay? Shin asked.

Yeah. Why?

Why? Just look at you! Shin exclaimed. For one, you re crying. And two he drifted of, eyes flitting down to the smaller man s chest.

Kiro glanced down at where Shin was looking, and found that his chest was covered in dozens of criss-crossed bright red lines, blood oozing from most of them.

Oh, he said, finally understanding Shin s concern.

True, it did look bad, but he no longer really felt any of the pain. He was becoming used to it, becoming numb to its affects. Don t worry about it, Shin. I m not a little girl; I can handle it.

If you re sure ?

Positive, Kiro said, smiling. Now, I believe that you said something about me getting what I wanted

Typical Kiro. Always looking out for your own needs. Yes, well. Fine, Shin agreed, starting to unzip his jeans, though moving slowly just to torment Kiro. And since Kiro was chained to the bed, there was really nothing he could do about it.

The bassist watched Shin s every movement like a hawk, anticipating the moment when he would finally be able to see iall/i of Shin. It was this moment that he d dreamed about for ages.

Shin finally kicked off his pants and boxers, and stood there, wearing only his cat ears, looking perfectly kitten-like, perfectly sexy, and just perfect.

Kiro let out a soft gasp at the sight. Shin was definitely, absolutely, without a doubt the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid eyes upon. And he still couldn t believe that Shin was ihis./i

Shin stood there for a moment, watching in amusement as Kiro gaped at him, and then climbed onto the bed on all fours, and crawled over to Kiro.

He purred and nuzzled Kiro s hair out of the way, so that he could have better access to the smooth skin that covered his throat. Then he started sucking softly on Kiro s neck, occasionally biting here and there in attempt to leave marks. Because, just like a real cat, Shin wanted to claim his territory, he wanted to claim Kiro ihis./i

Seeing Shin like this, being so gentle, it was hard for Kiro to believe that this was the Shin that had been torturing him, only moments ago. Shin just looked too sweet and innocent wearing those cute little cat ears, though that was probably the point of it all; look innocent, but act so, so guilty. It definitely was an ingenious plan.

Soon, Shin decided that he needed more than this small amount of contact, so he pulled away slightly to look at Kiro.

Meow, Shin said, rubbing up against Kiro, meowing for attention.

What do you want, Shin? You know that I can t pet you.

Meow, was all of a response Shin gave.

Hmmmm .what else could a kitty possibly want beside petting? How about .oh, I know does kitty want kisses? He does, doesn t he? Kiro asked.

Shin purred in response, and Kiro took that to mean yes .

Okay, then. Come here, Kiro ordered.

Shin just curled up in a ball at Kiro s feet and looked at him wearily.

What? Kiro asked exasperatedly.

Meow.

Here, kitty, kitty? Kiro tried, and amazingly enough, it worked.

Shin crawled over and straddled the bassist, grinding his hips down as he kissed Kiro passionately. And from there, it was basically just a fight for dominance.

First, Kiro won, then Shin, then Kiro, and on and on, until Kiro remembered Shin s true weakness; his tongue stud.

Kiro swirled his tongue around the stud, sucking occasionally and making Shin moan. He kept this up for several minutes, loving the effect that he was so obviously having on the drummer.

All too soon for Kiro s liking, Shin felt that it was his time to take over once again, so he pulled away slightly, and moved his lips down Kiro s jawline, eventually making his way to the older man s collarbone. There, Shin started out biting playfully, but then bit harder and harder, wanting to ensure that there definitely would be marks left when he was through.

Shin kept biting, causing Kiro to moan loudly.

Oooooohhhh. Kitty likes to bite.

Shin dug his nails hard into Kiro s back at that comment, and Kiro moaned even louder then, enjoying the pain, realizing how much he missed it, and realizing how much he wanted more.

And the only way to ensure pain, was to provoke the kitten.

Oooooohhhh. Kitty s got claws, he taunted, anticipating the reaction that would get from the younger man.

You really are pushing it, aren t you? Shin growled into the older one s ear.

Kiro smirked evilly and nodded wordlessly. This served to both anger Shin, and to turn him on even more.

Bad boy. And do you know what happens to bad boys who taunt the Great Master Kitty Shin? he asked, and without giving Kiro any time to answer, carried on. They get punished, he answered, menace lurking in his voice.

I know, Kiro said cheekily.

So, you haven t had enough pain yet?

Never enough.

You ll regret that. Kiro was about to argue, but Shin beat him to it. You iwill/i regret that, he said, once again reaching for the whip.

Shin brought the whip down hard against the already much-abused skin of Kiro s chest, making the previous wounds bleed even more.

Kiro loved it, but just to appease Shin, he whimpered as if he was in pain.

Shin smirked.

Had enough yet? he asked.

Yes, Kiro replied. Actually, he d had nowhere near enough, but he could easily get more pain later. Right now, he was more concerned with getting Shin. Inside of him.

Good. Now, let s have some real fun, shall we?

We shall, Kiro answered, and with that, Shin climbed off of Kiro, leapt off of the bed, and went back over to his suitcase. He dug around for a few moments, before finally finding the small clear tube.

Eagerly, he ran back to the bed, and jumped onto the mattress with a little too much force, causing Kiro to topple over, though his hands were still cuffed securely to the headboard.

Shin readjusted the smaller man so that he was comfortably lying on his back.

Good? he asked.

Yep. Now, please, hurry, Kiro whined.

You are such a child, Kiro, Shin laughed. Always so needy.

Kiro said nothing, not denying it.

Alright then, Shin continued, lubing up his fingers.

He leaned over to kiss Kiro again, and while Kiro was distracted, he moved his hand down between Kiro s legs, felt around until he found his entrance, and then, without warning, quickly entered him with two fingers.

The bassist gasped at the sudden intrusion, but soon recovered from his shock, and was promptly grinding down on Shin s fingers, already wanting more.

Shin slowly added a third finger, giving Kiro time to adjust, and then scissored them apart.

Kiro winced, but didn t tell Shin to stop, so Shin continued moving his fingers around, trying to find the spot that drove Kiro wild.

Shin knew that he d found the spot, when Kiro s breathing hitched, and he let out a breathy moan. Shin rubbed over the spot continuously, until Kiro was reduced to a writhing mess. Knowing that Kiro would come too soon if he kept at it, Shin withdrew his fingers slowly, so as not to startle the smaller man.

Kiro kept his eyes on Shin, knowing what would come next.

Just as Kiro had expected, Shin got the tiny bottle and lubed himself up, and then aligned himself at Kiro s opening.

Ready? he asked one more time.

Kiro nodded. Do it.

And ever-so-slowly, Shin entered Kiro, inch by inch, giving him time to adjust.

When he was fully in, he stilled, and waited for Kiro to become used to the feeling.

Only about half a minute later, Kiro nodded for Shin to move.

He pulled almost all of the way out, and then thrust back in quickly, making Kiro gasp at the feeling. It was like nothing that Kiro had ever felt before, he couldn t explain it, not even to himself, but it was somehow different than all of the other times. The only thing he knew for sure, was that it was the most amazing, and the most intense feeling he d ever felt.

Shin was still moving somewhat slowly, but was picking up speed with every thrust, and Kiro was already turned into a mewling mess.

The thrusts continued to come harder and faster, and as amazing at it felt, and as much as Kiro wanted to be concentrating on feeling and ionly/i feeling, he couldn t help but laugh as he watched Shin working above him. And as hard as he tried to contain his laughter, it somehow managed to find its way to the surface.

Shin ceased his movements and glanced at the smaller man questioningly.

I m sorry, Kiro got managed to get out in between fits of giggles. I just can t it s too funny to think that I m being fucked by a kitten. And at the word kitten , Kiro laughed even more.

Oh. Funny, is it? Shin asked threateningly. Well, no matter; you won t be laughing for long, Shin said as he thrust into the bassist s small body with extra force.

Kiro whimpered again, though this time, it was in pain. It was true that he liked it hard, but this was just a little bit too hard. Still, Shin kept thrusting in harder and harder.

Shin, Kiro pleaded. Stop. Please, stop.

No, Shin said firmly, and yet, Kiro still couldn t bring himself to be mad at the younger man. He was actually quite liking the pain now. He had gotten used to it, so that it was now at a point where it didn t hurt too badly, and it actually felt good. As the pain worsened, Kiro found himself liking it more and more, and shockingly, it was that pain that pushed him halfway over the edge.

So close, he whimpered.

Hurry, Shin urged.

Faster, the bassist countered.

Shin began thrusting faster and faster, until, finally, with Shin s name on his lips, Kiro came hard between their two bodies.

Kiro looked so incredibly sexy when he came, and it was that sight that pushed Shin over the edge. He came harder than he ever had, in all his life. Most likely, it was because, this time, he was with a person that he truly loved, instead of just a random girl or guy from a one-night stand. This time, he hadn t just fucked , he had made love . And as odd as that sounds, it was true.

He lay on top of Kiro for a moment, recovering, and then once he d regained just enough strength to move, he pulled out of the smaller man, immediately plopping down not even two inches from him, too spent to move even one more centimeter.

For the next few minutes, the room was completely silent, except for their heavy breathing. After about two minutes, Shin could feel Kiro squirming around on the other side of the bed, for what purpose, he did not know. He idly wondered what the older man was doing, but wasn t quite curious to bother asking.

Suddenly, Kiro stopped moving, and all was still again.

Here, he said, kicking one of the toy balls off the edge of the bed. Go fetch, kitty.

Shin turned his head and glared at him, not amused. How could Kiro possibly expect him to play at a time like this, when he was completely worn out and practically a living vegetable? It just wouldn t work.

When Shin made no move to retrieve the ball, Kiro looked over at him, and seeing the vacant expression on the younger man s face, became slightly worried.

What could be wrong? Was Shin regretting showing him his fetish? Maybe. That seemed to be the only logical explanation for his sullen mood.

Shin? Kiro asked quietly.

Yes?

What s wrong? I did something didn t I? I m sorry. What did I do? Kiro said in a rush. He really hoped that he hadn t done something to fuck it all up. He just couldn t stand if he lost Shin only hours after finally getting him.

Kiro, Kiro. Calm down, Shin said soothingly. You didn t do anything wrong. I m just tired. Aren t you?

Kiro shook his head.

Well, of course, I guess you wouldn t be, seeing as all you had to do was lay on your back and take it, but I had to do actual work, Shin said, a small amused smile on his lips.

Oh, Kiro said. Sorry.

And like I said. You didn t do anything wrong, so you have nothing to be sorry for, okay?

Sure, the bassist agreed.

Good. And now that that s all settled, why don t we try to get some rest, huh?

Great idea. Then maybe you ll be fully rested in the morning, with lots of energy to spare, Kiro said suggestively.

We ll see, Shin said, playing into it. Anyways, goodnight, my love.

Night, Kitten. At this, Shin growled and rolled over, his back now facing Kiro.

Shin was almost asleep, when he heard what sounded like someone struggling to free themselves from chains.

iHmm. That s odd/i , he thought, but ignored it and tried once again to drift off to sleep.

Ummm...Shin? a soft voice asked, when Shin was almost asleep again.

Hmmm? he answered tiredly.

Aren t you going to untie me? Kiro asked, somewhat impatiently.

Oh, yeah, Shin answered, but made no move to get up to free Kiro from his restraints.

Shin? I thought you were going to untie me.

Don t worry, Kiro; I will tomorrow.

Goodnight, Shin, Kiro sighed, giving in, and now too tired to argue. And what was the point really? As long as he got to spend time with Shin, Kiro would do anything.

Sweet dreams.

And with those final words, they both fell asleep. Shin into a nice, peaceful sleep, and Kiro into a not-so-nice, not peaceful, and very uncomfortable sleep. But still, sleep, nonetheless. 


End file.
